philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
INCTV
DZCE-TV is the flagship station of the Philippine Television Network INC TV (merger of GEM TV and INC Channel on SkyCable). It is currently the UHF television station of Christian Era Broadcasting Service, a broadcast ministry of the independent Philippine Christian church, the Iglesia ni Cristo. INC TV studios and transmitters are located at Redeemer Street, Milton Hills Subdivision, Brgy. New Era, Quezon City. INC TV shares transmission facilities with sister station Net 25. On October 9, 2012, GEM TV Channel 49 on Free TV was on Test Broadcast and was replaced by INC TV on October 31, 2012. INC TV 49 shows religious programs of the Iglesia Ni Cristo. TV Network Analog TV It is on Channel 48 on terrestrial TV in Metro Manila. This station is also carried by major cable operators in the country led by SkyCable, Cablelink, Destiny Cable and Cignal. Worldwide INCTV reaches TV audiences on the Eastern and Pacific coasts, United States, Alaska and Hawaii and the whole of Asia including Singapore, Japan, Hong Kong, Macau (in Portuguese), Taiwan, China as well as Australia, New Zealand, the UK, Turkey, France, Spain, Italy, Greece, Germany, Monaco, Switzerland, Iceland, Denmark, Norway, Finland, Sweden and the entire continent of Europe. In time for the INC Centennial Year new programs were created for the channel in 2014, which also saw the start of a new tradition - themes for the month, which are also promoted in Net 25 as well since recently. In 2015, two DZEM radio programs began to be shown on the channel as well. In 2016, INCTV, the newest member of the Anak TV, bagged the most number of child-friendly television program awards (23 in all) in the Anak TV Seal Awards, the biggest for a young channel as this. Digital television Digital channels DZCE broadcasts its digital signal on UHF Channel 49 (683.143 MHz) and is multiplexed into the following subchannels: Analog-to-digital conversion From September 7, 2017, in time for the 8th anniversary of the INC's Executive Minister Eduardo Manalo entered office, INCTV was granted a "special authority" from the National Telecommunications Commission to moved its analog feed from UHF Channel 49 to UHF Channel 48 to allow the former channel to simulcast digitally in full-time, which began two days earlier (September 5). The shift was arranged for the station until its management announce its intention to permanently shut down analog broadcasts and go digital-only. INC TV programs Current programming Preaching and Bible-based discussions *Ang Iglesia ni Cristo'' (2012) *''Ang Tamang Daan'' (2012) *''El Mensahe'' (2013) *''Face the Truth'' (2012) *''Gabay sa Mabuting Asal'' (new season) (2012) *''Iglesia ni Cristo International Edition'' (2012) *''The Iglesia ni Cristo and the Bible'' (2012) *''International Evangelical Mission On-Air and Online'' (aired quarterly) *''Pasugo'' (2012) *''That's In the Bible'' (2012) *''The Message'' (2012) *''Word of Truth'' (Bilingual) (2015) Church-centered newscasts *''Bureau Reports'' (2018) *''Church News Junior'' (2016) *''Church News Live'' (2014) *''Church News Monthly Highlights''' (2015) *''Church News Special Coverage'' (2014) *''Church News Weekend'' (2012) *''Executive News'' (2012) *''The Good News'' (2018) *''INC Live Update'' (2014) *''Maayong Balita'' (2017) Convert stories and documentaries *''Itanyag '' (new season) (2014) *''Landas ng Buhay: Drama Anthology'' (2012) *''Paninidigan'' (2012) Informative and edutainment *''AveNEU'' (2016) *''Christian Music Videos'' (2012) **''CMV Spotlight'' **''CMV Playlist'' **''CMV On Location'' *''Hashtag'' (2013) *''INC Giving'' (2012) *''Iglesia ni Cristo Chronicles'' (2012) *''INC Kids Corner'' (2014) *''INC Media'' (2017) *''INCTV Public Service'' (2013) *''Insight'' (2018) *''Let's Sing!'' (2013) *''Let's Talk'' (2012) *''Lingap sa Mamamayan'' (2012) *''Profile'' (2014) *''Pundasyon'' (2014) *''Resonate: Music That Matters'' (2017) *''Taga Rito Kami'' (2012) *''Unlad'' (2018) Movie block *''INCinema'' (2013) TeleRadyo *''INC Radio Bulletin International''' (2015) *''Masayang Tahanan''' (2015) = * Previously aired on GEM TV/INC TV *Bundesliga Kick Off! *Drive It! *DW Journal News *Euromaxx *GEM TV News (renamed Church News) *GEM TV News Update (renamed Church News Update) *In Focus *Japan Video Topics *Light of Salvation *Mga Nagsialis sa Samahang Ang Dating Daan (formerly Dati'y Nasa Sumpa, Ngayo'y Nasa Tama) *My Life¹ *Pananampalataya, Pag-asa, Pag-ibig ¹with INC TV INC TV stations INC TV on Free TV See also *Christian Era Broadcasting Service *Pinas FM 95.5 *Eagle Broadcasting Corporation *Net 25 *DZEC Radyo Agila 1062 *DZEM *Iglesia ni Cristo References External links *INC TV's official website Category:Iglesia ni Cristo Category:Television stations in Metro Manila Category:Television channels and stations established in 2005 Category:Digital terrestrial television in the Philippines